ENSÉÑAME A AMAR
by USAGI-BBG
Summary: Titulo antrior:harry potter y la salvacion final. Ella tiene un secreto,puede ser la clave del mal o la salvación finalHarry debe mostrarle lo que es el amor y la amistad para derrotar a Voldemort. ¿lo conseguirá?
1. La última carta de Dumbledore

**Harry Potter y la salvación final**

Como todos sabréis los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto uno (por ahora) que lo he creado yo.

Este es el primer fic que escribo así que no seais muy mals conmigo :P. Sitúo esta historia en el último año en Howarts de harry, pero el único spoiler que voy a incluir es la muerte de Dumbledore, pero no es de la misma forma que en el libro.

Espero que disfruteis leyendo esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla, y ya sabeis, dejad reviews para que lo continúe. (para que lo siga mínimos 3)

"…" pensamientos.

-….- conversaciones.

(…)- notas de la autora.

SITUACIÓN: el mundo mágico esta bajo la constante amenaza de EL SEÑOR OSCURO, que ha vuelto con mas poder que nunca y sabiendo de la existencia de un secreto, el mejor secreto guardado por Dumbledore…

Unos días antes del curso:

CAPÍTULO 1: La última carta de Dumbledore

Y… ahí estaba. No podía creer que aquella adolescente fuera quien Dumbledore le revelaba. No ponía en duda su palabra, pero esto era demasiado, no podía asimilar tanta información de golpe; y ella sería la encargada de ayudar a aquella chica… quien le iba a decir aquella misma mañana que iba a descubrir un secreto como ese…

……Flash back……

La mañana era fría y desoladora en el castillo, como la mayoría de veces desde que Dumbledore murió. McGonagall había estado ultimando los preparativos para el inicio de curso, como hacía antes su tan añorado director, pero ese día tenia una sensación, una sensación que la llevo al despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando entró esa sensación se volvió más grande y la atraía hacia un extremo del despacho en donde se encontraba un gran espejo que desprendía una luz cegadora. McGonagall se acerco despacio observando cada detalle del espejo, y fugazmente vio la imagen de Dumbledore, incitándole a que "abriera"el espejo, y ella sin pensárselo dos veces se dispuso a hacer lo que le decía, pero ¿cómo?... McGonagall extendió los dedos para tocar el espejo (Por si no lo he comentado antes, este espejo "hipnotizaba") y al instante el gran espejo se transformo en una especie de caja fuerte. McGonagal la observó por unos instantes, y pensó en como podría abrirla...

"¿alohomora, no demasiado fácil…"- pensó la ahora directora.

McGonagall se percató de una pequeña cerradura que tenía la caja fuerte, y entonces recordó la llave que Dumbledore le entregaba según su testamento. Rebuscó rápidamente en los bolsillos de su túnica y la halló. La introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la caja fuerte. Encontró… ¿un trozo de papel sucio y arrugado, pero no era un papel cualquiera, era parte de un cuadro y sabía muy bien de cual. Salió del despacho y se dirigió decidida hacia el suyo. Entró rápidamente y se fue hacia un cuadro en el que yacía un hombre robusto y viejo, dormido, siempre lo había estado.- Albus insistió en que me lo quedara… nunca pensé que seria por algo en especial…- dijo para si misma mientras observaba el trozo que le faltaba y comprobó que encajaba perfectamente con el trozo de papel que había encontrado en el despacho de Dumbledore y lo hizo encajar. En un instante el hombre robusto del cuadro despertó y algo desorientado dijo:

Usted debe ser la profesora McGonagall, ¿me he equivoco?- McGonagal asintió y antes de que pudiera decir algo el hombre del cuadro volvió a interrumpirla

Tengo un mensaje para usted- dicho esto cogió un largo pergamino y empezó a leerlo:

_Minerva, si ahora estas escuchando esto es porque debo estar muerto. Se fuerte, no te preocupes por mi muerte, pues ahora hay asuntos mucho más importantes que atender. Debo revelarte un secreto, mi secreto mejor guardado, y si Voldemort llegara a descubrirlo el mundo mágico correría grave peligro, por eso debes protegerlo como si tu vida dependiera de ello, porque creeme, dependerá. _

_Todo se remonta a las épocas tenebrosas en las que reinaba la oscuridad en el mundo mágico, tres meses antes de su caída, Voldemort experimentaba con magia oscura muy antigua para aumentar su poder, y encontró un hechizo muy antiguo y complicado que lo haría más poderoso. Lo realizo con el fin de separarse de una parte muy reducida de su ser, en concreto lo poco de bondad que tenía. Esta parte tomó forma humana, la de un bebe, una niña a la que yo llamo Naica Vols. Voldemort ordenó que se deshicieran de ella, pero un grupo de magos de la orden del fénix y yo conseguimos salvarla y hacer un hechizo contra los mortifagos para que así olvidaran todo lo ocurrido. Estuve investigando sobre el hechizo que usó Voldemort y descubrí que ella podría ser clave para vencerle, pero también lo podría ser para que este consiguiera aun más poder, mucho más del que te imaginas. Ahora te preguntaras, ¿Qué fue lo que descubrí, pues algo muy sencillo Minerva, el hechizo solo funciona a la perfección si de la parte del que uno se desprende no es importante, pero Voldemort cometió un tremendo error, puesto que él se deshizo de su bondad para quedarse solo con la maldad, ignorando que las fuerzas opuestas se necesitan mutuamente para estar en perfecto equilibrio; por lo que si una fuerza se encuentra sin la otra, se irá consumiendo y perdiendo poder. Voldemort ya se habrá dado cuenta de que esta perdiendo poder, y acabara descubriendo la verdad sobre Naica. Desde el mismo día en que la salvamos, la he estado preparando para realizar la misión; ella sabrá que hacer en el momento adecuado. Debes ayudarla, ella era pura bondad, pero con los años la soledad y la tristeza se han ido apoderando de su corazón, que debe ser liberado para tener todo su poder; debes mostrarle que en el mundo hay cosas que valen la pena, como la amistad o el amor._

_Minerva, yo he fracasado, no he conseguido que vuelva a creer en la bondad, en la amistad, en el amor; confío en que tu si lo logres._

McGonagall quedó totálmente paralizada como en un sueño, del que despertó instantes después al ver como el hombre robusto y el cuadro desaparecían entre las llamas, para dar paso a una puerta, que tenía gravado la palabra SALVACIÓN. Intento abrirla, pero no lo consiguió- "quizás la clave este en la palabra salvación"- le estuvo dando vueltas un rato hasta que por fin dijo- ¡ya esta, ¿como no se me ocurrió antes…?- se aclaro la garganta y dijo con voz alta y segura- Naica Vols (si os dais cuenta, Naicoa Vols es SALVACIÓN con las letras desordenadas )- y la puerta se abrió lentamente. McGonagall entró decidida a través de la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con Naica Vols, una parte de Voldemort.

……Fin del Flash Back……


	2. Conociendo a Naica Vols

Bueno, aunque sólo he recibido un review, he decidido poner el siguiente capítulo, porque el primero solo no tiene mucho sentido. Es cortito, porque el 1º, 2º y el 3º, son una especie de introducción a la historia, esque si lo ponía todo junto me salía muy largo y raro. Bueno, en este capi. se presenta a la protagonista de la historia. Parece un poco así… fría pero eso es solo en el principio. Espero que os guste la historia y también espero algún que otro review, esta vez sin un mínimo (bueno si, aunque sea uno más), porque me dan ánimo a que continué.

Ya sabeis, los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que me vaya inventando.

CAPÍTULO 2: Conociendo a Naica Vols

Volvió a mirar una vez más a aquella adolescente, era de mediana estatura, cabellos dorados, rostro pálido y unos impactantes ojos verdes. Ella yacía quieta, mirándola fijamente, cruzada de brazos, con expresión fría y desconfiada. Tosió levemente y finalmente comenzó:

Minerva McGonagall- dijo mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con la de la adolescente.

Naica Vols- dio como respuesta la adolescente que siguió cruzada de brazos mientras observaba detenidamente a la profesora- Dumbledore me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Señorita Vols, estoy aquí porque…-empezó McGonagall

… ¿sabe quien soy, bueno, mas bien de donde vengo y tiene que hacer lo que le diga porque sino el mundo se vera inmerso en tinieblas?- interrumpió la chica.

Pues… si. ¿Podría explicarme exactamente de que va la "misión" para la que Dumbledore la ha preparado?

Acompáñeme – dijo la chica adentrándose en la casa, en la que hasta ahora no se había fijado McGonagall; le recordó un poco a la de Hagrid, pero bastante más ordenada y limpia, y otro detalle que le llamo la atención fue que era totalmente muggle…

Siéntese- dijo la chica señalando hacia un sillón en la sala de estar.- ¿quiere algo de beber?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

No gracias.- dijo la ahora directora mientras tomaba asiento. Al instante, la chica se unió a ella. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que la adolescente dijo:

Bueno, usted debe saber hasta que Albus me trajo aquí, ¿cierto?- la directora asintió- bien… desde que mi mente pudo empezar a pensar por si sola, Dumbledore me enseñó todo tipo de hechizos, maldiciones… que nunca nadie a esa edad conocería, con el fin de poder realizar su plan. Mi misión es destruir a Voldemort con ayuda de Harry Potter. Si, lo se, es algo muy simple, pero Dumbledore nunca me quiso revelar de que se trataba su plan, me dijo que él solo me instruía para que cuando llegara el momento estuviera preparada.- tomó aire lentamente, se notaba que le disgustaba aquella situación en la que se encontraba- es algo confuso… enfrentarse a algo sin siquiera saber como… pero él quiso que fuera así, y así debe ser…- dijo finalmente soltando un leve suspiro.

McGonagall no sabia que hacer, si la chica no lo sabia, entonces, estaba sola ante la adversidad tirando de ella… tenía que hacer algo, dentro de poco empezarían las clases, y tenía que meditar todo aquello para poder entenderlo… todo era tan confuso… El silencio se adueño de la sala hasta que la directora dijo:

Señorita Vols, aliste sus cosas… aunque no sabemos exactamente que hacer, quedándose aquí no arreglará nada, y si Albus estaba seguro de que iba a estar preparada, lo estará, por eso vendrá conmigo al castillo.

¿Os ha gustado, ¿es malísimo, ¿tenéis alguna duda, ya sabeis, me lo dejais en un review.

MUCHOS BESOS

USAGI-BBG


End file.
